Y el sombrero dijo
by Acuatica
Summary: Se encontraron los seis, por primera vez en su vida, en el último compartimento de uno de los vagones del Expreso de Hogwarts, con destino a un castillo encantado perdido en un bosque remoto de Escocia.Ceremonia de Selección de 1970


Título: _**"Y el Sombrero dijo…"**_

Fandom: Harry Potter

Se encontraron los seis, por primera vez en su vida, en el último compartimento de uno de los vagones del Expreso de Hogwarts, con destino a un castillo encantado perdido en un bosque remoto de Escocia y a siete años de pura magia. Se encontraron, y al hacerlo, unos se comprendieron, otros se odiaron, algunos incluso de enamoraron, pero todos quedaron enlazados entre sí de una u otra forma para el resto de sus días (aunque unos no lo sospecharan, otros no lo desearan y algunos, incluso, ni siquiera lo consideraran).

Lily Evans vio a Sirius Black nada más atravesar la puerta corredera procedente del pasillo. Pensó, sin proponérselo (puede jurarlo), que era el niño más guapo que había visto jamás, y automáticamente (proponiéndoselo un poquito), le cayó mal. Se le antojó indolente y soberbio y demasiado seguro de sí mismo, como un pequeño lord desubicado y definitivamente le molestó la mueca de superioridad que se le dibujaba en la boca a la primera ocasión, pero sobre todo le pareció intolerable, insultantemente perfecto. Y eso, admitámoslo, no le gustó.

Severus Snape miró a Remus Lupin a los ojos (él, que casi nunca miraba a nadie a los ojos), e intuyó su secreto. Leyó en ellos acerca de tragedias griegas y de desastres naturales que le eran como viejos conocidos y creó entre ambos un puente condenado a romperse, porque al mismo tiempo le causó algo parecido al desprecio o a la rabia, y le culpó sin saber por qué. O quizás sabiéndolo a medias, porque Remus, allí sentado y en paz consigo mismo a pesar de sus (muchos) pesares, representaba todo lo que Severus, con los suyos, no había conseguido ser.

Sirius Black apenas reparó en Peter Pettigrew y sin embargo le aceptó casi sin darse cuenta, a regañadientes por fuerza de costumbre, sí, pero con lo que, tratándose de él, podría considerarse prácticamente naturalidad. Siempre le quedó un resto de condescendencia hacia el pequeño Peter, con sus pesadillas nocturnas y sus ataques de pánico ante los exámenes finales, pero lo cierto es que por alguna razón Sirius nunca, ni en los peores momentos, desconfió de él. Sencillamente, no se le ocurrió hacerlo.

Remus Lupin posiblemente apreció a James Potter desde el primer momento, cuando le hizo sitio a su lado con una sonrisa exultante y le avasalló a preguntas acerca de equipos favoritos de quidditch, sabores preferidos de grajeas Berttie Bott y número de cicatrices de guerra acumuladas en un solo verano (sin imaginar, por supuesto, que su compañero de asiento, frágil y callado, ganaría sin problemas cualquier competición al respecto). Remus decidió que James merecía la pena de arriesgarse a tener amigos, y no se equivocó.

Peter Pettigrew no se atrevió a dirigirse a Lily Evans porque era pelirroja (y todo el mundo sabe que las brujas pelirrojas son especialmente mágicas, impredecibles y peligrosas) y porque al contrario de lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaría, Peter se daba cuenta de muchas cosas antes que los demás. Por ejemplo, se dio cuenta de que Lily era especial, y de que James también se había dado cuenta (antes de que se diera cuenta él mismo). Lily le impresionó, le provocó curiosidad y le puso un poco nervioso y acaso hasta le dio algo así como miedo, pero ni entonces ni durante los siguientes años Peter le deseó nada malo.

James Potter tenía tendencia a que le cayera todo el mundo bien hasta que se demostrara lo contrario, y esa máxima se cumplió con Severus Snape al menos durante diez largos minutos. Después, aquel niño tan arisco y tan orgulloso le pareció francamente antipático. Al final de la jornada, experimentaba hacia él auténtica aversión (lo cual le sorprendía desagradablemente), y para el día siguiente ya se había declarado entre los dos una enemistad que amenazaba con alcanzar proporciones épicas. De hecho, las superó con creces.

Durante el camino hacia el Gran Comedor y la espera para la Ceremonia de Selección (el Sombrero cantaba una canción que hablaba de cosas demasiado maravillosas para ser verdad), Lily Evans cruzaba los dedos para que Severus fuera aceptado en Slytherin porque sabía cuánto significaba para él. Severus, por su parte, se preguntaba si Sirius, la oveja blanca de los Black, cumpliría con lo que mandaban los cánones e iría a parar a la Casa de sus ancestros. Peter no tenía ni la más mínima duda de que James sería un Gryffindor por la sencilla razón de que él estaba completamente convencido de serlo, y James, de manera difusa, sólo quería que Lily acabara en la misma Casa en que lo hiciera él. Remus apostaba en su fuero interno a que Peter sería elegido como miembro de Hufflepuff. Y Sirius… Sirius fruncía el ceño y envidiaba a Remus porque probablemente se trataba de un futuro Ravenclaw pero, sobre todo, no sería un Slytherin ni en un millón de años.

Black, Sirius.

Todos los magos y las brujas de edad escolar criados en el Mundo Mágico conocían a la familia Black, grande, noble, pura, oscura y legendaria, aristocrática y clasista, señorial y perversa, y a su heredero, el joven, descarriado, insolente y revoltoso Sirius Black. No obstante, la mayor parte de ellos (mestizos, mediocres, impuros) no lo habían visto nunca. Lo hicieron entonces, mientras Sirius avanzaba a lo largo de la habitación y se sentaba en el taburete con una apostura impropia de un niño de once años, la barbilla alzada inconscientemente, el aire de príncipe exiliado a pesar de haberse despeinado el flequillo a propósito durante el viaje en tren, como si tomara posesión de un reino.

El Sombrero se removió inquieto en cuanto se posó sobre su cabeza, y a continuación permaneció quieto y callado durante lo que a él le pareció una eternidad. Sirius se esforzó por no ordenarle de malos modos que dijese algo de una maldita vez y esperó con la vista al frente, los labios apretados y conteniendo la respiración. En su mente giraba una única idea, describiendo círculos: "_No quiero ser lo que esperan de mí_". Un alumno de quinto de Ravenclaw (que, por supuesto, había leído "Historia de Hogwarts") y tenía debilidad por las estadísticas cronometró diecisiete minutos de deliberación por parte del Sombrero Seleccionador antes de que éste proclamara su decisión: la más larga que se recordaba en los anales de la escuela.

_Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Realmente difícil… Lo quieras o no, eres un Black: arrogante, poderoso, irascible y condenadamente impertinente. La ambición y la posibilidad de hacer grandes cosas te corren por las venas, tienes sangre de conquistadores y no de vasallos, sin lugar a dudas. Slytherin es tu lugar por nacimiento, por tradición y por naturaleza. Y sin embargo_…

A Sirius, a quien se le había ido quedando la boca cada vez más seca a medida que el Sombrero hablaba y al que le temblaba la barbilla de impotencia a fuerza de morderse la lengua, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Literalmente. _"¿Y sin embargo?_" _Y sin embargo, como ya te he dicho, me lo estás poniendo muy difícil. Está todo ahí, dentro de ti, las cualidades por las que serías un perfecto heredero para el mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, la encarnación de sus teorías, prácticamente un arquetipo. Pero a ti todo eso te da absolutamente igual. La perfección, las expectativas y lo políticamente correcto. Puede que seas todas esas cosas que te harían un Slytherin de la cabeza a los pies, no obstante, por alguna razón, no quieres serlo _

"_No, no quiero. No quiero ser nada que me haga parecerme a mis padres. Quiero ser todo lo diferente a ellos que sea posible"_ respondió Sirius con pasión._ ¿Incluso aunque eso significara…? "Significara lo que significara, no me importa"_

El Sombrero masculló algo para sus adentros y de su interior salió algo parecido a un suspiro que levantó un poco de polvo y le hizo cosquillas a Sirius en la nariz. _Lo suponía. Eres un temerario. No tienes miedo a casi nada, chiquillo…y estás dispuesto a desafiar a cualquiera por aquello en lo que crees. No aceptarías otra cosa, así que no me queda más remedio que enviarte a..._

¡Gryffindor!

Al principio, todo fue silencio. Los estudiantes abrían mucho los ojos y se ponían de puntillas para ver mejor a Sirius; McGonagall, que alzaba las cejas con aspecto sorprendido, tardó casi diez segundos en reaccionar y recuperar el Sombrero Seleccionador; el propio Sirius se quedó tan atónito que todos lo creyeron decepcionado hasta que una expresión de regocijo absoluto se le dibujó en la boca y se levantó muy despacio. Sus nuevos compañeros comenzaron entonces a aplaudirle con un alboroto superior al usual y él corrió hasta la mesa y se dejó palmear la espalda y revolver el pelo por los alumnos mayores. Fue el primer nuevo Gryffindor de aquella promoción, y probablemente el más feliz.

Evans, Lily.

Lily flotó todo el camino hasta el centro de la sala. Aquel era el mejor día de toda su vida, tenía una varita mágica fuertemente aferrada en la mano derecha (de hecho, los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos de tanto apretar los dedos en torno a la madera), llevaba los bolsillos de la túnica repletos de eso que llamaban ranas de chocolate y ahora un viejo sombrero cantarín le estaba susurrando cosas al oído mientras la profesora McGonagall le sonreía de manera alentadora desde las alturas.

_Hum… hija de muggles, por lo que veo_

"_Sí_"contestó Lily insegura._ "¿Importa eso?_" añadió un poco ansiosa.

_No necesariamente_. _No eres la primera ni serás la última, de eso estoy completamente seguro_

"_Ajá" _respondió ella sin saber qué decir. Los pies le colgaban sin alcanzar el suelo y no podía evitar alzar la vista cuando el Sombrero se dirigía a ella desde lo alto de su cabeza. Balanceó un poco las piernas y se entretuvo mirándose las puntas de los zapatos.

_Y bien, ¿es que no tienes ninguna preferencia? _le preguntó el Sombrero. Lily titubeó. "_Pues... no. Bueno, a Severus le gustaría que fuera con él a Slytherin. Y a mí también me gustaría estar con él, claro. Pero no me importa dónde"_

_Ya. Claro. _Pausa_. Pero no puedo asignarte a Slytherin, hija. _ La voz del Sombrero parecía cansada_. Me temo que no perteneces a esa Casa. No estarías entre los tuyos_ Entonces agregó con más animación. _En cualquier caso es mejor así, créeme. ¡Por algo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador! En realidad, eres lo que llamarían un diagnóstico claro, meridiano, ¡transparente! Estás hecha para ser justa, ésa es tu mayor cualidad. No tienes prejuicios y eso te hace valiente, porque_ _tus principios no te dejarían ser de otra forma. Sí, sí, sí… serás una..._

¡Gryffindor!

Prácticamente no había pasado más de un segundo. Lily no entendió exactamente lo que aquello significaba hasta que McGonagall levantó el Sombrero y la mesa situada a su izquierda comenzó a aplaudir y vitorearla. Llegó hasta allí todavía desconcertada, se sentó frente al chico de los ojos grises que había conocido en el tren, le dio teatralmente la espalda y sólo entonces empezó a sonreír.

Severus, en cambio, lo comprendió todo al instante, y se le cayó el mundo encima. James lo comprendió sólo a medias, pero de alguna forma _sintió_ lo que suponía y al igual que Lily también sonrió.

Lupin, Remus.

A Remus nadie pareció prestarle demasiada atención cuando lo nombraron en voz alta y él se adelantó de entre el resto de novatos, con el paso tranquilo, el rostro sereno y la apariencia débil que le caracterizaba a determinadas alturas del mes. Sin embargo, aquella impresión se debía a una especie de truco, una ilusión óptica o un espejismo que Remus parecía saber conjurar a su alrededor cuando quería pasar desapercibido (lo cual ocurría casi siempre, por otra parte). Pero en realidad, si hubiera habido alguien dispuesto a observar la escena con ojos indiscretos (una fangirl patética, un lector ávido, un espectador expectativo), se habría dado cuenta (¡en seguida!) de que nada era lo que parecía y Remus no avanzaba solo, sino que otras personas lo seguían.

Lo seguían Minerva McGonagall (de pie al frente de todo el colegio), y Albus Dumbledore (presidiendo la mesa de los profesores al fondo de la sala), que se habían intercambiado una mirada fugaz justo después de que el nombre de Remus fuera pronunciado; lo seguía Sirius con expresión inescrutable (pensando, tal vez, que, para variar, no le importaría que ese niño tan educado y tan correcto, de modales a los que ni siquiera su madre podría poner una sola pega, se convirtiera en su compañero o incluso en su amigo, siempre y cuando, por supuesto, su intuición no le fallara y en el fondo resultara ser un digno cómplice de aventuras); lo seguía también Severus, y le crecía por dentro como un extraño resentimiento porque las ironías del destino le habían dotado de un sexto sentido para adivinar todo lo que no podía tener pero no de la paciencia o resignación necesarias para evitar desearlo con todas sus fuerzas; lo seguía Lily, simplemente por simpatía, aunque, además, por curiosidad, esa curiosidad que despertaba Remus en los que eran capaces de sentir su influencia sobre las mareas interiores de cada uno (Lily, en concreto, entendía que Remus tenía una tristeza o una nostalgia – ella no conocía los conceptos y se movía en el terreno resbaladizo de los sentidos –congénitas, una naturaleza especial como la de las criaturas de los cuentos de hadas que no son completamente de este mundo, o, por decirlo así, un aura diferente a la del resto).

Remus se sentó en el taburete de tres patas en el que el Sombrero Seleccionador había hecho acto de presencia en el Gran Comedor con más miedo que ningún otro estudiante de la historia de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, al tratarse de Remus no podía hablarse de un terror irracional ni de un clásico ataque de pánico: Remus tenía miedo de la misma forma en la que tenía nervios, incertidumbres, pesadillas y ganas de desayunar, con una entereza y un dominio de sí mismo prodigiosos que siempre habían conmovido a su madre y que le conferían un halo de elegancia lánguida. El temor de Remus era preciso y casi corpóreo, con entidad definida, y él lo llevaba consigo cuando el Sombrero se acomodó sobre sus pensamientos y lo leyó.

Remus tenía miedo de que el Sombrero, en lugar de gritar "¡Gryffindor!", o "¡Hufflepuff!", o "¡Ravenclaw!" o "¡Slytherin!", gritara "¡Hombre lobo!" (¿Que tener miedo de que eso ocurriera era absurdo? Absurdo era que un licántropo vengativo te mordiera cuando contabas no más de cinco años de edad, eso sí que era absurdo de verdad)

_No voy a hacerlo_ aclaró el Sombrero Seleccionador. Y no hizo ningún comentario más al respecto. Remus tampoco. Ni siquiera se acordó de dar las gracias, a pesar de que estaba tan acostumbrado a darlas que le salían de forma natural.

_Sin andarme con rodeos, te diré que serías un Ravenclaw o un Hufflepuff ejemplar. Eres inteligente, observador, pacífico, humilde, trabajador. Y asimismo eres puntilloso, meditabundo, testarudo y evasivo, que no todo van a ser virtudes en ninguna Casa. Aunque tú eres lo que los profesores considerarían precisamente un dechado de virtudes, un alumno modelo, carne de prefecto, chico. Claro que tienes tus problemillas, pero todos los tenemos… mírame a mí, al fin y al cabo, ¡soy un sombrero!_

Remus no estaba seguro de que el Sombrero Seleccionador estuviera bromeando, pero en cualquier caso había conseguido tranquilizarse. Ser asignado a Ravenclaw o a Hufflepuff era definitivamente mejor opción que ser denunciado como engendro en mitad de la ceremonia de selección. Su padre había sido Ranvenclaw, y siempre había dicho que si su madre, con sus maneras agradables, su honestidad, su desmedida pasión por los dulces y su maniático sentido del orden, hubiera ido a Hogwarts, habría pertenecido a Hufflepuff.

_Sí, sí, estarías en tu elemento en cualquiera de las dos Casas. Sin embargo, tienes miedo de que los Ravenclaw, tan listos ellos, descubran tu secreto. Y en cuanto a los Hufflepuff… temes que un caso como el tuyo, de llegar a saberlo, les cause una profunda impresión… como a tu madre. Ya lo veo. _

El Sombrero guardó silencio y Remus permaneció cabizbajo. Sentía que sus peores terrores se estaban convirtiendo en realidad bajo una forma que no se había parado a considerar: no era digno de pertenecer a ninguna de las Casas de Hogwarts. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Lo anunciaría el Sombrero en voz alta o sencillamente se quedaría callado hasta que la profesora McGonagall decidiera echarlo con cajas destempladas para llamar al siguiente de la lista? ¿Qué ocurriría entonces?

_ Tienes muchos miedos, hijo. Y también demasiadas preocupaciones y complejos para una persona de tu edad. No deberías subestimarte de esa manera, los de tu Casa son más bien orgullosos, y tú tienes motivos para serlo, lo creas o no. _

"_¿Los de mi Casa?" _preguntó Remus, atreviéndose por primera vez a dirigirse directamente al Sombrero.

_Los de tu Casa, exacto. Una persona que se preocupa tanto por los demás, que sopesa todas las opciones y piensa siempre en las consecuencias de sus actos, a la que le importa tantísimo su situación y la posibilidad de que la revelen, y, no obstante, se sienta en esta silla, sólo puede ser… _

¡Gryffindor!

De esta forma, Remus se convirtió en el primer hombre lobo alumno de una Escuela de Magia. Esta vez dio las gracias con todo su corazón, al Sombrero Seleccionador sin palabras y a Minerva McGonagall en un susurro. Caminó hasta el resto de sus compañeros más despacio que ninguno, sin creerse su buena suerte. Allí, con un "_Si no te importa_", se sentó en el asiento al lado a Sirius, que nadie se había decidido a ocupar. Sirius aceptó su presencia con un movimiento de barbilla, pero lo observó de reojo y cuando se le cayó el pañuelo que Remus había sacado después de estornudar por milésima vez tuvo el gesto instintivo de recogerlo. En seguida se enfurruñó consigo mismo y se lo devolvió con aire displicente, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Remus le sonrió y ese intercambio entre colegiales de once años marcó un hito en una historia aún por escribir.

Pettigrew, Peter.

Si Peter no hubiera dejado de mojar la cama a los cinco años, habría protagonizado una pequeña catástrofe justo al escuchar su apellido y sentirse empujado por alguien desde atrás. Los nervios y la situación le hicieron trastabillar antes de acertar a cubrir la distancia (astral) que lo separaba del temible bautismo de fuego al que los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts se veían condenados, y aún entonces las rodillas no dejaron de temblarle, por mucho que las apretara una contra otra sentado con las piernas muy juntas. Parecía tan alterado que la subdirectora le dio una palmadita amistosa en el hombro al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sobre él al Sombrero Seleccionador, el cual inmediatamente le caló hasta taparle las orejas y limitar su campo de visión a una franja muy reducida. En aquella posición tan incómoda Peter esperó su veredicto como quien espera una sentencia divina, y contuvo la respiración hasta que escuchó la voz del Sombrero en algún rincón de su mente.

_Bueno, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un Ravenclaw, un Hufflepuff, un Gryffindor… o quizás un Slytherin?_

"_No"_ respondió él de manera automática. "_No soy un Slytherin_"

_No, claro. Por supuesto que no eres un Slytherin, chico. Nada de delirios de grandeza en tu caso. Eres una persona sencilla. Muy bien, ¿y qué me dices de Ravenclaw?_

"_No creo que sea especialmente inteligente"_ contestó de nuevo Peter con total sinceridad. _"No me gustan los libros si no tienen muchos dibujos, y me cuesta recordar las lecciones cuando me obligan a aprenderlas"._

_De acuerdo. Olvidemos Ravenclaw entonces. ¿Qué te parece Hufflepuff?_

"_Hufflepuff estaría bien. No me importaría ser Hufflepuff. Todos los que conozco son amables y siempre tienen tiempo de explicarte lo que no entiendes. Me gusta la gente que nunca grita aunque hagas mal las cosas o te tropieces con un jarrón o algo por el estilo."_

_ Ya. Tienes toda la razón al decir eso. Pero aún queda una cuarta posibilidad. Queda la posibilidad de que en realidad seas un Gryffindor_

"_Ah no."_ Peter meneó involuntariamente la cabeza. "_Todo el mundo sabe que los Gryffindor son tremendamente valientes y los primeros en ir a las guerras y en luchar contra los dragones y esas cosas. A mí me daría muchísimo miedo ir a la guerra o luchar contra un dragón, aunque debe ser maravilloso eso de enfrentarse con uno de ellos y ser capaz de vencerlo y salvar a un montón de gente y todo eso."_

Después de aquel arrebato de locuacidad Peter calló y aguardó a que el Sombrero Seleccionador se decidiera a asignarlo a la Casa Hufflepuff. El Sombrero en cambio hizo un ruidito que sonó algo así como _Tsk, tsk _y dijo algo que pilló a Peter totalmente desprevenido.

_Ser valiente nunca ha significado no tener miedo, sino ser capaz de sobreponerse a él. Si no fueras valiente, no te atreverías a desear aquello que te atemoriza. Por ejemplo, luchar contra un dragón. O por ejemplo, ser un…_

¡Gryffindor!

Los silbidos le llenaron los oídos. Peter abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo aún con el Sombrero puesto. A mitad de camino le detuvo la llamada de McGonagall y tuvo que regresar al trote para devolverlo, de manera que cuando finalmente ocupó su puesto en la mesa de los Gryffindor entre aclamaciones tenía las mejillas coloradas y respiraba con dificultad. También estaba emocionadísimo, claro.

Potter, James.

Lo de James casi no merece la pena ser contado, salvo, obviamente, por el hecho de que cualquier cosa relacionada con James Potter merece la pena ser escuchada, saboreada y guardada con mucho cuidado para recordarla en los momentos en los que apetece tener un buen sabor de boca y ganas de comerse el mundo. James aguardó (im)pacientemente a que lo convocaran a presencia de su destino (triunfal) cambiando el peso de un pie a otro y pasándose la mano por el pelo indomable que le crecía disparado en todas direcciones y le caía sobre las gafas redondas de montura metálica. Cuando finalmente lo llamaron a filas, sintió cómo le cosquilleaba la piel de todo el cuerpo, especialmente en la nuca y en las yemas de los dedos, y dio un paso al frente como quien se presenta voluntario para la gloria.

No hubo suspense, ni falta que hacía. James se plantó junto a la profesora McGonagall en dos saltos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y se encaramó en la silla con total tranquilidad. El Sombrero, al ser depositado en su cabeza, dio un ligero respingo e inmediatamente exclamó:

_Por Merlín, que casos como el tuyo hay pocos. Hacía varias generaciones que no me topaba con alguien como tú. Rotundamente, eres un indiscutible…_

¡Gryffindor!

Ya desde el primer día en Hogwarts, Sirius y James compartieron su tendencia innata a romper moldes, reglas, y en este caso, récords. James apenas tuvo tiempo de ponerse cómodo antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo proclamara como miembro de Gryffindor, y cuando lo hizo se puso en pie como un resorte, se lo quitó con una mano y saludó con la otra a los compañeros que lo aplaudían. Parecía imposible, pero la sonrisa se le había ensanchado aún más y le brillaban los ojos miopes detrás de los cristales de las gafas. Después de soltar el Sombrero en manos de su nueva Jefa de Casa, le hizo una cómica reverencia y se pegó una carrera hasta su mesa, donde chocó manos con los chicos de su alrededor y se sentó junto a Lily, enfrente de Remus.

¡Tíos, qué guay! Sabía que seríamos Gryffindor, ¡es la mejor Casa del mundo! No puedo esperar a ver los partidos de Quidditch… ¡Algún día, yo seré el buscador!

Remus sonrió con los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza. Peter se quedó con la boca abierta ante la arrolladora seguridad que desprendía James, mientras que Lily resoplaba contra el flequillo pelirrojo (en realidad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era el "Kuidich", a Severus nunca se le había ocurrido hablarle de él…) Sirius, a su pesar, abandonó su postura indiferente para preguntar:

¿A ti te gusta el Quiddtich?

Y ése fue el principio de una gran amistad.

Snape, Severus.

No se podía decir que a Severus le hubiera tratado bien la vida. Tobías Snape no era precisamente un amante de la magia, y, en su caso, casarse con una hechicera para tener un hijo brujo había sido interpretado como un castigo de Dios. Severus odiaba a su padre de una manera enfermiza, es decir, de la misma manera en la que quería a su madre. Adoraba a Eileen Prince porque ella le había hecho único, especial, excepcional pese a sus ropas desgastadas, los gritos que llovían continuamente sobre su cabeza y las ganas de esconderse debajo de la cama cada vez que Tobías llegaba a casa del trabajo. Ella, al igual que él, al igual que Lily, pertenecía a la raza de los elegidos. Severus no podía soportar que un hombre vulgar, un _muggle_ como su padre, se atreviera a alzarle la voz y la mano a alguien con un don muy por encima de su mediocre comprensión.

Severus siempre había querido ser Slytherin, como su madre. Toda su familia cercana había pertenecido a Slytherin, y algunos de sus parientes la habían repudiado por casarse con un _muggle_. Aunque eso le incluyera a él también, Severus les daba secretamente la razón, y ese resentimiento contra su madre por haberlos convertido en parias se mezclaba con su amor por ella y lo enturbiaba, generando un sentimiento que sólo podía calificarse como insano. De cualquier forma, eso no alteraba en lo más mínimo la intensidad con la que Severus experimentaba todas aquellas emociones contradictorias. Y seguía queriendo ser un Slytherin, hasta que Lily Evans (posiblemente lo único realmente bonito que le había pasado en la vida) fue a parar a otra Casa.

Le pidió al Sombrero que lo asignara a Gryffindor. Con todas sus fuerzas. Los pocos Gryffindor que había conocido eran todos una pandilla de idiotas pagados de sí mismos que parecían no tener ninguna preocupación en la vida pero Severus le suplicó al Sombrero Seleccionador que lo pusiera en Gryffindor cuando le llegó el turno de ser sorteado. Y el Sombrero le dijo que no.

_Lo siento mucho, muchacho. No es posible enviarte a Gryffindor. No eres cobarde, no es ése el problema. Es que tu destino es pertenecer a Slytherin. Lo siento de verdad. Pero recuerda que, al final, son nuestros actos los que nos definen, independientemente de la Casa a la que pertenezcamos. En tu caso, esa Casa es…_

¡Slytherin!

De la mesa de Slytherin surgieron aplausos y Severus se levantó y andó hasta allí y se sentó entre los demás. Los demás no eran Lily. Podrían decirse muchas otras cosas al respecto pero en realidad no importaría porque los demás no eran Lily.

Así se encontraron los seis por primera vez en sus vidas. El resto… el resto ya es Historia.


End file.
